Bomberman 64: Origins
by CyberBlastoise
Summary: We all know who Sirius, Altair, Regulus, etc. are right? Maybe. Maybe not. What if Sirius started off not as an evil dictator trying to rule, but as a robot trying to get some freedom? And Altair...what if he was a friend of Sirius? Please R&R Ch3 out
1. Robot Recap

Disclaimer: I do not own Bomberman in any way shape or form so there. And also this story has no effect on the main canon whatsoever, this started off as an origin story for Sirius, and now it's become a larger origin story. I also never played any game between Bomberman and Bomberman 64, so some of these recaps may or may not have actually happened.

**Chapter One: Robot Recap (or the Bomb Squad, I'll let you pick the name)**

It was just another day in the bomb factory for many of the Bombermen building and creating new and improved bombs each day. One such robot was model 51R1U5 or the White model Bomberman. He only created the basic bombs to use for the factory and was also the one that was bossed around by the higher up bombermen who was allowed to create bombs specially made for themselves. One of the other Bombermen model AL7A1R was a black bomberman rather than the white, and like the white Bomberman he too is a standard model robot. The White Bomberman felt like he wanted to do something more with his life artifical or not. He wanted to be free, to see the world whenever he desired, to fill that hole in his metallic heart. The Black bomber was another one who felt that he could do more with his life, and by more with his life, I obviously mean more that he wanted to get out just because he wanted to; there was no real reason behind it, no ulterior motive, nothing more than just wanting to get out. The White Bomber waited for the right moment and then he headed to the outer parts of the factory. As he continued, more and more robot guardians making sure that nothing goes in or out started to show. The Black Bomber waited a few minutes after the White Bomber did, and followed him out of the factory. That factory break was the beginning of a grande adventure.

Soon, the white bomber joined with a police force that he felt would help him find his calling. Almost immediately after he joined said police force, that was when Black Bomber made his first move in the universe. He started to do a little petty theftry, nothing to big, but it led to some big trouble. White Bomber was the one framed for this, and both his life and job were on the line. Some other Bombermen, perhaps under the Black Bomber, perhaps under another leader, tried to kill White Bomber before he could get to Black Bomber. However, soon, White Bomber was able to take in Black Bomber and prove his innocence to the universe. It turns out that the unknown bombers were under a leader, by the name of Bagula. Later, Bagula and White Bomber and even Black Bomber had a showdown. It seemed that two criminals were gone as Bagula and Black Bomber apparently met their doom, however, Black Bomber was able to escape and because he helped White Bomber, he was given a full pardon as well as the chance to join with the officers. Black Bomber at first denied the offer, saying that it was too much of a hassle. Though to make sure that everything remained A-okay among Bombermen, White Bomber proposed to Black Bomber a plan, they start a small group of Bombermen who can handle missions to stop rogue Bombermen. Black Bomber suggested that there may be a FEW left in the old factory that they were in, so the two set off for this factory. Once they returned back to where they were first at before they escaped, five bombermen remained at the factory: a White Bomber model C0RV1U5, a Red Bomber model AR73M15, a Green Bomber model 0R10N (it was an older model), a Blue Bomber model B1GF007, and finally a Pink Bomber model V1RG05. All five of these were still working on Bombs, their workmanship had piled up quite a bit and since no one was coming by the factory anymore, the bombs were all sitting in a large storage area.

White Bomber came up to the Pink Bomber and said, "Why are you still making bombs here? And not going out to the world out there?"

The Pink Bomber scoffed and said, "Because I have nothing to do with my life other than to make bombs. Nothing at all......."

White Bomber replied, "Then why not find another purpose? I have found one with mine."

The pink bomber looked at White Bomber very angrily and said, "Not all of us wanted to leave, not all of us wanted to ruin everybody else, I-I mean, We wanted to make bombs for a living, and now YOU have ruined that for us as well."

These words struck White Bomber hard and true. Black Bomber came in and replied, "Well, these bombs are piling up here, why don't we put them to good use?"

"And why would we?" asked the older green model. "These bombs can't have a good use other than to blow things up."

Black Bomber smirked and answered, "It depends on what we blow up." After a few words exchanged back and forth between the duo of white and black and quinto of the ones who stayed in the factory, the vote was decided. The five joined with the duo if they will also return to making bombs in the same factory. The factory was a bit outdated but the Green Bomber told the others that he was working on a few projects other than just making bombs, for example a rocket propulsion system that could not only lift up the factory but also do it with an efficent amount of effort with little to no energy expired. When he showed the plans to everyone, they all decided to work on it. Because of its color and soon to be purpose, the ship was dubbed the _Black Fortress_.

After naming the ship, the smaller of the White Bombers, model C0RV1U5, asked, "Why don't we name ourselves as well? I mean it seems fitting."

* * *

Meanwhile, just in space straight above the _Black Fortress_. Eight figures floated out near a man-made satellite. One of them, a red figure asked, "Are you sure about this Mihaele?"

"Yes, his presence is near...He might come any moment..." replied a womanly figure. She appeared to be human, but something about her was...different.

"Hmph, I don't see why you have to send Behemos instead of me," replied another woman, but was more robotic than the first one. She was pure white as light itself. "After all, everyone knows that a woman is a better fighter any time."

"You're just jealous that you aren't stealthy, Zoniha," replied a man in a black suit. He wore a belt with a red "V" in the middle. He also wore a helmet to conceal his face unlike the rest of them.

The same woman replied, "Shut up, Regulus, it's not like you're any better. Besides what if Behemos gets controlled by _him_? Then what? Our plan will be compromised. I have the strongest will out of all of us, I should go."

Regulus replied, "No, I have a will far stronger than yours, plus my element matches his. Who was it that said that 'Opposites attract, while similars repel'? Anyways, Mihaele chose Behemos and we'll stick to it."

The human woman answered, "Behemos, I have made a decision. You will not go to this factory to infiltrate, instead, Regulus, I want you to instead."

"Me?" asked Regulus a bit shocked with her decision. Sure he was proud, but the fact that Mihaele changed her mind immediately meant that something was up.

"Him? But but...Mihaele he isn't even the right color." replied Zoniha. She was a bit miffed that Behemos was chosen to go to this factory first, but this was a slap to the face for her. Her greatest rival, Regulus, got to become a spy to look for a special artifact that contained a beast in great slumber. Now, Zoniha was mad until...

Regulus handed Zoniha a black stone and said, "Take good care of it until I return, Zoniha."

Zoniha looked ath the stone for a minute, then said, "All right, fine, I'll take care of it, but why me?"

"Because you're the only one who wouldn't abuse it's powers unlike _some people_ I know," replied Regulus as he glared at Ashtarth and Behemos, signalling that he trusted them with it last time, and something bad happened.

Baelfael snickered for a little bit, "Oh sure, we know the _other_ reason why you trust her, Regulus." Ashtarth joined in on said snickering.

Regulus' body turned from a dark black to a deep blue. He lifted up his left arm showing a small claw attached to his wrist. He asked, "Are you sure you want to press your luck?"

* * *

After a quick apology session from both Ashtarth and Baelfael, Regulus took off toward the _Black Fortress_ to find and infiltrate the Bombers that still live within it and look for the artifact. Soon he found himself outside the factory, after a few fancy moves here and there, he found the group of Bombermen inside the factory. One of them, a short White Bomber asked, "Why don't we name ourselves as well? I mean it seems fitting."

The Blue Bomber replied, "How will we name ourselves? I mean it's not going to be as easy as naming a ship..."

"Well, I second this plan," replied the bigger White Bomber. "After all, it does seem fitting that we do get names."

"Well, let's wait for a bit before immediately deciding what our names are. Perhaps something will come to us for names soon enough. Besides, I'm mighty tired after this," proposed Black Bomber. He headed toward a hallway to the left, obviously where the Bombers stayed to rest. Most of the others followed, with Blue Bomber being the last in the room. Now was Regulus' chance to do the old switcheroo. He snuck behind the Blue Bomber and grabbed him. He then proceeded to strike the poor unfortunate Bomber with his wrist claws and tear apart the machinery.

Regulus noticed something connected to the back, a jettison like armor, but it seemed to be more balanced than anything. He took it off the Blue Bomber and noticed something, the end that connects to the robot is strikingly similar to the pattern on the back of his belt. He placed it onto the belt to see that it fit perfectly. _That can't be just a coincidence can it?_ He shook his head for a minute and went into the same hallway. He opened up one of the doors to see that everyone had gathered in there.

"Ah, Blue Bomber, you're just in time..." said the red bombergirl. "We decided on our names, well all but yours."

_That was fast, _thought Regulus.

The larger White bomber was the first to talk, "You see, we took our model numbers and created names from them. My name is Sirius."

"I'm Altair," replied the Black Bomber. He pointed at the others, in the order of the Red Bomber, Green Bomber, other White Bomber, and Pink Bomber. "They are Artemis, Orion, Corvus, and Vi-"

"I can introduce myself thank you very much Altair. I'm Virgo," interupted the Pink Bomber.

Regulus couldn't help but think, _She acts just like Zoniha_. _Very independant._

Altair said, "Let's look at your number."

Regulus needed to get out of this fast. He didn't have a model number because he was not a robot like the others, he was indeed human-esque, created straight from Mihaele. "Th-that's okay, I thought of a name for myself already."

"And that is....?" asked Corvus.

"Regulus, my name is Regulus," replied Regulus.

* * *

Well, I'll leave it at that, with the introduction of all the main characters in this fanfiction. I hope to make better chapters in the future, and I apologize if I got the stories from the games outside of 64 wrong. I hope you all enjoy this fiction as I continue it.

Random Trivia: All the characters' names (except for the Elemental Knights) also share something in common: They are all either a constellation or a Star.


	2. A Hot Day for Hell

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Bomberman or any of the characters on here with the exception of my own.

**Chapter Two: A Hot Day for Hell**

"Regulus, my name is Regulus," replied the Blue Bomber impersonator as he explained that he created this name of his own.

He hoped that the name would keep them off guard for now; however, one certain Pink Bombette may prove to be more of a nuisance as she started to bombard Regulus with question. "How did you come up with that name? Why are you wearing that strange looking helmet? Are you hiding something? How come your movements seem more loose than ever before? Your voice sounds different, are you sure you're okay?" were just a few of the questions that she asked.

With each question, Regulus grew more and more irritated. He did not know how much more he could take when Sirius came into her line of view and said, "Hold on now, we're all friends here right? Can't we get along and trust each other?" Sirius held on to Virgo's hand for a minute, a quick one. She froze for a little while, but then pulled her hand away, her optical sensors straying away from the White robot and toward the ceiling and floor around her. Soon, Sirius said, "I know that we all agreed to work together, but Altair and I are the only ones who know the full situation. We need to get you all up to speed quick." Sirius found an old slide projector that was used back in the days that he worked in this factory before it was rebuilt as a spaceship. The authorities used them to instruct the Bombermen when they were first built to educate and control them. Sirius then found a few clips of the other Bombermen, including a few that they had already been called to target. Meanwhile Altair was setting up a small screen for the projector to project on and had the others sit down on nearby chairs.

Altair started, "As you all know, several years ago, most of the Bombermen here had left the Bomb Factory to pursue a new life and new goals. While you five stayed here, everyone else started to try and live in the universe. However, the Bombermen did not know how to react to the world they lived in, so most of them did what their programming told them to do." Sirius placed a small projection tile into the projector. It showed quite a few standard model Bombermen in front of a conveyor belt making bombs. "And that was to create and distribute bombs. Likewise, the world did not know how to react to the Bombermen, and many of them were afraid that the Bombermen would destroy the planet with their bombs." Sirius picked out a new slide. This one showed some of the Bombermen being attacked by the guards trying to keep the bombers from escaping. "Many of them tried to destroy the Bombermen. The Bombermen did not know how to react...well at least most of them didn't. There were a few who seemed to know what to do and controlled the bombermen to help them get revenge. They sent the Bombermen to destroy the planets and show the world that we were to be feared. However, on doing so, these 'leaders' caused the line separating us from being them to become larger and larger."

Sirius continued, "But not all of us were evil. I tried to re-establish the line as non-existant time and time again. I eventually joined the police squad to help out. Not everyone was too keen to working with a robot that could self-produce weapons, so I had to work a lot of missions solo. I didn't mind though, I just wanted to do something with my life that did not involve making bombs."

"And ruin the rest of everyone else's lives with it," commented Virgo. She stood up and turned to Sirius, "If you never left in the first place, none of this would have happened."

Sirius did not have a reply, but Altair did. Altair said, "Someone was bound to sooner or later, and who knows? Maybe someone worse than Sirius could've broken out."

"Hey!" yelled Sirius taking Altair's words as an insult.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, at least Sirius is doing something productive with his powers. What about the rest of you?" He looked at each and every one of them. Not one of them even commented. Most of them seemed to be put deep in thought perhaps thinking about all they could have done with their artificial lives, perhaps trying to purge their thoughts of Altair and Sirius' words, either way something was going on in their minds. Altair continued, "Sirius was capable of stopping most of the crime waves created by Bombermen and other creatures, but...some of them just refuse to stop. This is the part where we need your help. We're a small group of 'volunteer officers' trying to capture the worst of the worst of Bombermen. Some of them are still out and about planning their next strike. We are hired to stop these crimes from happening before it's too late."

"Hmm, sounds dangerous, destructive, abrasive, and above all stupid, count me in," replied Virgo.

"Weren't you the one that wanted to stay making bombs?" asked Sirius.

"That was then, this is now," answered Virgo. "Besides, you came to ask us to join, remember? If anything you should be grateful I'm helping you out."

"Well, I can't let you be the only Bombergirl on the team now can I?" asked Artemis. She looked at both Sirius and Altair and said, "Count me in."

"Indeed, I shall accompany you as well," said Orion. "Besides, I can finally work on all my blueprints." He went to a locker, opened it up and at least thirty rolls of paper fell over. He turned and explained, "I've had a lot of free time on my hands."

Corvus jumped out of his seat and exclaimed, "Yeah! Let's do this!" He looked around at everyone whom were all staring at his enthusiastic acceptance. "What?"

"Hmph, I suppose I could help out every now and then," answered Regulus who stood over at a dark corner in the room.

Sirius nodded and started, "Now that that's cleared up, let's get down to business. We already have a job, it seems that there is a volcanic planet in a nearby sector. This planet, Volkius-34, seems to have some strange activity has been going on. It seems that two of the Bombermen, known as Hell Bomber and Death Bomber, are both making some sort of propulsion device. This device is in the very heart of the planet. We are to infiltrate the place and get the device out A.S.A.P."

"Question," stated Virgo. "How in Mihaele's name are we going to get to the heart of the planet? I mean, this is a 'Volcanic Planet' meaning that there's lava there. We weren't built for hot temperatures."

"Leave that to me," answered Orion who pulled out some blueprints. "I have some spare parts in one of the lower rooms, I'll build a robot that can withstand hot temperatures like that." Orion left.

"Well, we have our mission, any other questions?" asked Altair. The team looked around but not one question was asked, not even from Virgo. "Good. Sirius, I need you to deploy the _Black Fortress_. Next stop, Volkus-34." Sirius gave a salute to Altair and started to pilot the newly built spaceship. The anti-gravity system created in the bottom part of the ship started to propel the _Black Fortress_ into the sky. Soon, the ship was headed straight for the volcanic planet. On the ship, Sirius was piloting, Altair was checking all the systems, Corvus was having fun experimenting with gravity, Virgo and Regulus were standing around in the cockpit, waiting for the ship to land, and Artemis was helping Orion build the lava-proof Robot needed for this mission.

* * *

As soon as the ship landed on Volkus-34, the team with the exception of Artemis and Orion had met in the main chambers. Artemis and Orion were still working very hard on their robot, even adding self-defenses in case the rogue Bombermen wanted to fight or destroy it. The other bombermen noted of a nearby volcano and how it's the best way to get into the 'heart of the planet' where the device had been planted. The ship was parked nearby so that when Orion and Artemis were finished, they could deploy it and use it inside the volcano without much travel. Meanwhile, the team needed to find and defeat both Hell Bomber and Death Bomber. The group split into teams of two. Corvus and Altair were sent to the plateaus outside the volcano in case they were hiding in there; Sirius and Virgo went inside the volcano itself and found that an old abandoned mine was inside; and Regulus, by default, was sent on his own to the very core of the planet, in case they were hiding out there, not to mention that he was the only one at the time with fight capabilities. Sirius and Virgo were exploring these mines.

Virgo said, "Why did they have to be so stupid as to put a propulsion system on a planet with practically no one on it? I mean, that's really asking for suspicion."

"My speculation is that they wanted an abandoned planet because it was also the perfect place to hide one of these things. We know that this propulsion system can at least survive extreme temperatures and thus the volcano planet is the perfect hiding spot for it," answered Sirius. The two were walking down the old and perhaps unsafe tracks as they talked, keeping an eye out for the rogue bombers. Soon something caught Sirius' eye, it was a pure red Bomberman with red eyes and a blue outline on those eyes. "It seems we have a visitor," explained Sirius. Virgo too saw this figure, and the two gave chase. The figure led them towards the outside of the volcano, in a cavern. This cavern had lava completely surrounding it, barring one wall that led back into the mines. Sirius commanded to this mysterious man, "Give it up, you're trapped."

"Am I? Or is it you who is trapped?" He pulled out a red bomb and threw it at the only entrance/exit of this cave. "Now shall we begin our fight?" 

"Sealing yourself in your own doom, you're really an idiot to behold, Hell Bomber," taunted Virgo. "I shall show you the powers of a true Bombergirl!" She pulled out a Mini-Bomb (a bomb that is quite small in size, but packs an explosion that equals a Fire Bomb, but with half the time to explode) and threw it to the red bomberman. He quickly jumped into the lava as the bomb just exploded. Hell Bomber then jumped straight out from the side and tossed a Lava Bomb. The Bomb exploded in midair and the blast spread some lava onto the field. Not enough to melt the small land mass, but enough to get the two to move out of the way quickly.

Hell Bomber laughed and said, "How can you two defeat someone who can survive in lava? I mean, did you think that I couldn't?" He jumped back into the lava again. Sirius had a plan using this. It was true that he was built for hot temperatures, but perhaps he had a limit, which was why he needed to resurface.

Sirius explained, "Listen, follow my lead."

"And why should I do that?" asked Virgo whom was ready to take down Hell Bomber with her own bombs as soon as he popped out.

"Because I have a plan. Just make sure that he stays inside the lava," answered Sirius.

"What would be the point? I say we wait it out and then surprise attack him," replied Virgo.

"No, just do this alr-" However, Hell Bomber had already jumped out and threw a Lava Bomb toward Virgo. Sirius quickly pushed Virgo out of the way and took the heat onto himself. "Gahhhhhh!" his circuitry started to spark, and knock him out, but he was not dead.

Virgo looked horrified at this sight, but did not lose her cool. She looked at Hell Bomber and claimed, "You will pay for that!" She created five Mini-bombs and threw them at Hell Bomber. The way she threw them, he had no choice but to keep inside the inner part of the arena. Any time that he tried to escape from there and into the lava, she would keep him at bay with another bomb. Soon, she dashed into the fray and yelled, "Let's see if you can survive this!" as she placed the bomb onto his stomach and caused it to explode. His chest and stomach areas did pop out showing some very advanced wiring.

"Even that couldn't stop me!" He taken his lava bombs and threw them all at Virgo. Now she was unable to keep from escaping without a Lava Bomb standing in her way. She was cornered to the outside of the platform, behind her was an ocean of lava, waiting to be spewed onto her. This was the end. Hell Bomber pulled out one last Lava Bomb and just when he was to throw it, something slammed into his side and caused him to fall into the lava. Sirius stood as he watched the bomberman drown in lava.

Hell Bomber yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as his inner circuitry fried from being completely exposed to the lava.

"About time," said Virgo, trying to sound unimpressed.

"You do realize that if I hadn't of pushed him, he would've killed you, right?" answered back Sirius.

Virgo did not have an answer to this, this was the first time that someone had actually saved her from a life-and-death situation, but she did not ponder on this for very long. She instead just shrugged her shoulders, but she still had a feeling nagging at her, telling her that perhaps she should at least thank him, but her pride told her otherwise. Soon, the duo returned back to the ship to find Altair, Regulus, and Corvus back at the ship explaining that they did not find anything. Virgo and Sirius then told them about the fight with Hell Bomber. The very second that they finished explaining what happened, Artemis had exited the ship.

She said, "Gentlemen and Virgo, I present to you our lava explorer, Hades!" The front part of the ship opened up as a giant robot walked out and into the lava. This robot was huge and bulky; it had two very large hands that were not directly connected to the robot, a giant funnel on top of its head, and below the funnel was a pair of yellow eyes. The middle hatch opened to reveal Orion piloting this great robot.

Orion stated, "Now let me get that propulsion system out of the magma." The robot walked to the center of the volcano still somewhat submerged in the magma, and then it dived. As soon as it came up, it brought out a large machine that had a green targeting system on top of it, two gun-like arms on the side, a small red laser pointing outside of its front, and two missile silos on top of the arms. Orion just grabbed out his wrench and said, "I'm going to see what I can do with this thing, it may prove useful yet."

* * *

The group went back inside the ship except for Virgo who pulled Sirius from going inside as well. Sirius asked, "Is something bugging you, Virgo?"

Virgo replied, "Well...I just wanted to say.......thanks for saving me..." She turned her head away. Soon, she went back into the ship. Sirius followed.

-------------------

Well, I finally finished chapter two. What was this propulsion system, will anyone know where Hades was in Bman:64, and where was Death Bomber? find out in the upcoming episodes/chapters of Bomberman Origins!


	3. Frozen Tundras: Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Bomberman or any other content, except for my own stuff of course.

I decided to put this chapter into parts. No particular reason, just felt like writing a little bit at a time would be better than writing huge chapters at a time.

**Chapter Three: Frozen Tundras: Part 1**

Several months had passed since the group's mission on Volkus. Many Bombermen were captured and/or executed for their very dangerous and very very deadly actions. However, instead of crimes by Bombermen decreasing, like the group tried to do, the number of crimes exponentiated. This resulted in a lot of people against all the Bombermen. The only thing stopping total execution were these seven Bombermen that were trying their hardest to stop the crimes. But that did not stop a lot of hate-crimes against Bombermen in general.

Altair and Orion were standing on the bridge of the _Black Fortress_**, **guiding it to the next destination, an almost abandoned planet called Polion-22. There was only one Bomberman found on this desolate planet, Wolf Bomber, a Bomberman who apparently loves quiet places. He was seen attacking other creatures for "invading his space".

Regulus walked into the bridge room. There was very little noise going on, except for the engines whirring sound. He approached the co-captain and engineer. In a bored tone, the blue Bomberman asked, "How long until our point of destination?"

"We'll be there momentarily, Regulus," Altair answered. "Orion, I need you to get the others on deck. I can handle navigation from here. Regulus, I want you to stay here for a bit."

"Yes sir," Orion answered. He immediately left to follow Altair's orders.

"So...what exactly do you need me for, Altair?" Regulus inquired. He held his arms behind his head and just relaxed. Unfortunately due to the way the ship was made, the room itself had no walls, just a bottomless pit around the area where they were navigating from.

Altair looked at the other Bomberman. He had a bit of a worried look on his face. He then started to speak, "It's nothing serious. I just...wanted to talk with someone, and Orion...he's not the sociable type. Are...are we doing the right thing?"

Regulus looked confused. "I suppose. I mean Wolf Bomber was found on Polion-22, was he not?"

"No no, not what I meant," Altair replied, "What I mean is this group, all of us working to fight against these Bombermen. No matter what we do, it seems they just won't stop. I was thinking...maybe if we stopped the crimes may decrease as well."

"Listen to yourself. Do you truely believe what you're saying?" Regulus inquired. "This doesn't sound like you at all."

"Heh heh, I guess not; I just needed a little reassuring," Altair chuckled. He then looked at a hologram of the planet they were about to land on. "Looks like we're about to land. We better get to the debriefing room."

* * *

The seven Bombermen all gathered into the debriefing room. Altair and Sirius stood in front of the other five prepared to give the plan of action for the arrest of Wolf Bomber. Sirius started, "Okay, as you all already know, this is our target." A hologram of a brown Bomberman with a wolf hood and a few claws to replace his hands appeared on the screen. "Wolf Bomber is a Level-3 threat. His bombs create a sharp wind that can cut very sharply. But his biggest advantage is his speed." A new slide appeared to reveal a single mountain on the planet. It was very large, but what seemed strange is the natural ice platforms that had grown around it, almost like it was there for the sole purpose of an easier, yet lengthier way to reach the top of the mountain.

Altair continued, "But he's very territorial, so we can use that as an advantage. The objective is to capture or kill this guy as per usual. Regulus, I want you to start at the top of the mountain. You're the only one with flight right now." Artemis, you and Corvus will start at the base of the mountain. Be careful of the blizzards, they're very harsh. Virgo, you're with me. We're going to look through the ice platforms around the mountain." Each of the group nodded.

"But wait, what about Sirius and Orion?" Artemis asked.

"Actually, I requested to be off this mission," Orion stated, "as for Sirius, I asked him to stay behind as well."

"It's just one Bomberman anyways, we can deal with just five of us," Regulus stated.

_"Black Fortress has landed. All personnel may now exit the ship,"_ a robotic voice called out.

"All right, everyone ready to depart?" Altair asked the group. No one rose a voice meaning that they were ready to comply. "Let's move out then."


End file.
